videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector 7
Sector 7 is an action-adventure, sci-fi, first-person shooter-based video game for mobile devices. It was released in 2010, for Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, i-appli, BREW, Bada, Android, and iOS devices. On 2015, a HD remastered version of this game was released, it features OpenGL 3.0 graphics and enhanced gameplay. Gameplay Sector 7 is a first-person shooter, it borrows gameplay mechanics from Halo and other first-person shooter video games. The game features over 24 levels. Plot In the year 3007, one of the scientists from the satellite discovered an unexplored area on Earth called "Sector 7", soon after they founded it, almost all of the scientists died on that large unexplored area. Later, one man has to explore on the area that had been happened a long time ago. Development In 2008, Pocket Software planned to make an action-adventure, sci-fi, first-person shooter-based video game for mobile devices. In 2009, it was announced as Sector 7. Development has began after the announcement, the core development team started to develop the Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, BREW, and Bada versions, while Development Team #2 develop the Symbian^2 and i-appli versions, as well as the Android and iOS versions. The development of the game was influenced by the availability of 3D games on mobile devices. Games such as Call of Duty 2: Pocket PC Edition, Tomb Raider on Pocket PC, Xtrakt, Stunt Car Extreme, Raging Thunder, Snow Rally City Stage, and Street Duel are the inspirations of the game. Programming According to Jefferson Smith, development of the game has consisted of three development teams, this includes: # Development Team #1 (Core development team) # Development Team #2 (Game porting team) # Development Team #3 (Assets development team) While the Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, BREW, Bada, and iOS versions were developed by the Core development team, the Android, Symbian^2 and i-appli versions were developed by the Game porting team, which consists of Japanese-American/American-Japanese developers (for the Symbian^2 and i-appli versions) and other employees (for the Android version). Due to the mobile phone graphic and device limitations, Development Team #1 and #2 have to optimize the game's code and assets to its respective mobile phone operating systems. Due to the lack of multitouch on the Windows Mobile 6, BREW, Symbian^2, and i-appli versions, the development team recommend to use the phone's keypad/keyboard to play the said game. Procedural generation Sector 7 utilizes a procedural generation-based engine called ProGen, ProGen integrates its procedural generation system to AI, physics, animation and texture generation. Artwork Sector 7's artwork is predominantly based on science fiction and action-adventure movies. Development Team #3 created the maps and the 3D models for the objects and particles. Due to the mobile phone graphic limitations (except the webOS, Symbian, Brew, Bada, Android and iOS versions), all of the 3D models and the maps are significantly reduced and optimized for devices who do not have hardware OpenGL ES support. Audio Sector 7's audio are also predominantly based on science fiction and action-adventure movies. Almost all of the sound effects and music are composed by Development Team #3, while the rest of the sound effects are supplied by Sound Ideas. Promotion and release In 2008, a promotional trailer was released. In 2009, a sampler has been released in a demo CD of Smartphone & Pocket PC Magazine. It is only a non-playable demo and it was shown on E3 2009. On March 2010, a demo for BREW-enabled feature phones has been leaked out on Verizon's V-CAST service. Shortly after, Verizon took the demo down. On April 2010, a playable demo has been released on their website, it features only 12 levels and a limited selection of weapons. To promote the demo, Pocketsoft sent special kiosks to promote the game, which includes the promotional trailer, artwork and its playable demo, which is sideloaded to a Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, Android, or Bada devices, using its respective data cables. The game went gold in May 2010 and was unveiled and went on sale on E3 2010. Sector 9 On 2011, a stand-alone expansion pack called Sector 9 has been released for Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, i-appli, BREW, Bada, Android, and iOS devices. It features a side story in addition to the main story. It was also released as a remastered edition for Windows Phone/iOS/Android. Plot In the year 3014, another unexplored area named "Sector 9" has been found, but this time, they found out that the aliens invaded Sector 9. Later, one of the guys on the satellite has to explore Sector 9 in order to find out why the aliens are hidden under Sector 9. Reception Sector 7 and its stand-alone expansion pack "Sector 9" received favorable reviews and comments, it is also highly praised for its graphics and gameplay. The remastered edition also received favorable reviews and comments as well. Numerous gaming and media outlets received outstanding impressions and reviews. IGN received a 9.5/10 score, while Gamespot received a 9.3/10 score. Japanese video game magazine Famitsu gave the i-appli and Symbian^2 version a 9.7/10 score. The mobile game gave 5 awards since its release. Technical differences The Windows Mobile 6, webOS, Symbian, BREW, iOS, and Bada versions are almost similar, unlike the i-appli and the Android versions, which are completely re-written from scratch. The Windows Mobile 6 version uses DirectDraw. A version of the game was later released for Windows Mobile devices with OpenGL ES 1.1/2.0 support. The Palm webOS, Symbian, BREW, iOS, Android, and Bada versions natively supports OpenGL ES 1.0/1.1/2.0 (webOS, Symbian, iOS, Android, and Bada versions only), it also utilizes multi-touch on Palm webOS, Symbian, BREW, iOS, Android, and Bada versions. The i-appli (known as DoJa/Star) version lacked hardware OpenGL ES support, instead, it uses the Mascot Capsule API. Later revisions added support for Mascot Capsule 3, Mascot Capsule 4 and Mascot Capsule Eruption. Comparison Category:Mobile games Category:Windows Mobile games Category:Windows Phone games Category:WebOS games Category:Symbian games Category:I-appli games Category:BREW games Category:Bada games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Sector series